


It’s just the rain

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt Nico, Hurt/Comfort, Nico angst, Thunderstorms, its kinda describing a panic attack but not really, mentioned solangelo, nico is afraid of thunder, percy and Nico being brothers, percy is a good brother, theyre brothers in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico wakes up to a storm, his fear overtaking his pride and he goes to Percy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	It’s just the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely platonic, Percy and Nico are pretty much brothers, thank you for coming to my Ted talk.

The thing that Nico probably missed the most about camp now that he had been spending more and more time at the Jackson apartment (as several people have requested he would also be starting school.) was the barrier around camp that not only kept monsters out but the weather.

Specifically, storms.

Nico was having a very nice dreamless sleep (that was the best that he could hope for these days with how badly his nightmares were) when the loud telltale boom of thunder reverberated through the apartment.

Nico sat up, his eyes wide as saucers. He had a white knuckle grip on the bedsheets.

Maybe it was just a fluke thing, those random bursts of thunder that sometimes come.

Rain pattered against the side of the apartment complex, hitting against Nico’s window.

He swallowed thickly, trying to slow down his impossibly fast heart rate. His muscles were tense, he didn’t dare move.

When the room illuminated with a flash of lightning, Nico barely had time to react. Curling in on himself, covering his ears as the clap of thunder followed. He didn’t move from that position, didn’t dare uncover his ears.

He was shaking, uncontrollable spasms shook down his spine. A sob tore itself from his throat. Normally he would be embarrassed by that, praying that no one had heard. Nico couldn’t even think about that.

If it was physically possible for his heart to leap out of his chest, it would’ve.

The wind was whipping the raindrops against the glass, thunder rumbling. 

Nico ran his nails over the side of his head. Tears rolling down his face.

Why?

Nico wished that Will were here. He always gave the best hugs, especially when Nico was scared. Nico pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and covering his ears, his muffled sobs being drowned out by the pandemonium outside. 

He hated storms, hated everything about them.

He stood no chance against Zeus, one loud clap of thunder and he was done for.

Nico curled in tighter on himself, his pajama pants slick with his tears. The hair on the back of his neck was stuck flat with sweat.

He wanted someone. But he didn’t want to show anyone weakness. This was fine.

His heartbeat was so loud in his ears.

Swallowing any pride that he had, Nico swung his legs over the side of the bed, his knees shaking so badly he almost fell when he stood up. His breathing was shallow and erratic.

Another particularly loud bout of thunder rumbled, shaking the apartment. Nico leaned against the wall, trying not to fall in the middle of the hallway. If he curled up now he wouldn’t be able to move again.

Percy’s bedroom door was closed. Nico couldn’t think to knock. He whimpered and opened the door, stumbling over the mess of Percy’s floor as he made his way to the bed.

Nico patted Percy’s forehead, tensing in expectation for the next strike of lightning. Couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. His chest was constricting painfully.

When Percy did wake up, Nico couldn’t even imagine what was going through his head, seeing Nico like this. He probably looked a mess anyway.

“Nico…” Percy muttered, he squinted in the dark bedroom “what?”

Nico tried to respond, his voice wouldn’t work, the only thing that came out was a pitiful squeak.

Percy glanced over his shoulder at his closed blinds, a flash of light. Nico clutched his hands over his ears, letting out another squeak he’d be too ashamed to do in the right frame of mind.

“Is it the storm?” Percy asked slowly, Nico barely inclined his head in a nod. Unsure if Percy even noticed.

“C’mere,” Percy lifted up his bedsheets, an invitation for Nico to join him. Nico did, making quick jerky movements to climb under the covers.

Percy’s arms were strong when they wrapped around Nico’s shoulders, and Nico pressed his face into Percy’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’re okay,” Percy whispered drowsily.

Percy’s hugs weren’t like Will’s. Percy’s grip was strong and relaxed at the same time. It was a different sensation that Nico didn’t even think to complain about. 

This was his brother or the closest thing he had to one. Percy meant family. 

Family meant safety.

Nico shivered and cried, fear making his stomach do flip flops. Percy whispered reassurances that Nico could barely hear. Percy could control water, even with the lightning and thunder, the storm wouldn’t have been a match for him.

That was a reassuring thought.

Nico didn’t say anything that night. And Percy didn’t bring it up in the morning. Neither Sally nor Paul heard about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Communication is really hard right now, I don’t know why. I can’t explain It. Thanks for reading.


End file.
